le fiancé idéal
by rappicasso
Summary: [HunKai Sweet Couple Event] Oh Sehun selalu saja dielu-elukan―tampan, cerdas, kaya dan berasal dari keluarga yang terhormat―secara tidak langsung dia adalah kekasih idaman siapapun, namun Kim Jongin sudah muak dengan seluruh kelicikan pria itu yang tersembunyi di balik topeng sempurnanya.
1. fly to Paris

"_Sialan kau, Kim Jongin. Dimana kau sekarang?!_"

Jongin terpaksa menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, jika ia ingin pendengarannya tetap baik seperti sedia kala. Suara lengkingan Baekhyun terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga di ujung telepon. Jongin menghela nafas berat dan kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya, saat ia sudah bisa memastikan bahwa pria manis itu tidak sedang dalam mode mengamuk lagi. "Maaf kalau aku sudah mengacaukan proyekmu, Hyung. Semua ini benar-benar diluar rencanaku," balas Jongin lesu.

"_Jelaskan. Padaku. Kim. Jongin_." Baekhyun memberi penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya dan itu terdengar mengerikan.

Jongin kembali menghela nafas panjang―entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya dalam hari itu. Ia merasa seolah menanggung beban bumi di punggungnya. "Salahkan tunangan sialanku itu." Jongin memandang keluar jendela mobil―merekam dengan baik pemandangan Seoul yang mungkin akan sangat dirindukannya.

"_Eh? Tunangan? Oh Sehun, maksudmu?_" Suara Baekhyun terdengar normal.

"Hn." Jongin menggumam singkat.

"ASTAGA, KIM JONGIN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJELASKAN PADAKU SEJAK TADI?! AISH, KAU MEMBUANG TENAGAKU UNTUK MARAH-MARAH TAK JELAS PADAMU. KALAU AKU TAHU INI SEMUA KARENA OH SEHUN, AKU PASTI MERELAKAN KAU PERGI."

Jongin tertunduk lesu. Selalu saja seperti ini. Baekhyun benar-benar mengagumi sosok Sehun―bukan hanya Baekhyun sih, tapi hampir semua orang yang mengenal Sehun, kecuali Jongin. Ya, tunangan Sehun sendiri itu justru sama sekali tidak mengagumi sosok Sehun yang angkuh dan dingin itu.

Jongin memijat pelan pelipisnya. "Bisakah kau bersikap biasa saja, Hyung?" tegur Jongin kesal.

Baekhyun tertawa di seberang sana. "_Maafkan aku, Jongin. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat setiap kali mendengar nama Sehun_," balasnya.

Jongin mendengus jengkel.

"_Oh, ayolah, siapapun juga pasti akan berbinar-binar saat membicarakan Oh Sehun. Dia tampan, cerdas, kaya dan berasal dari keluarga yang bermartabat_," celoteh Baekhyun semangat. "_Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena telah menjadi tunangannya, Kim Jongin. Dia adalah kekasih yang sempurna_―_kekasih idaman bagi siapapun._"

Jujur saja, Jongin sudah muak dengan semua itu. Ia muak dengan sosok Sehun yang dielu-elukan di telinganya. Mereka sama sekali tak mengetahui sosok Sehun yang sesungguhnya―yang selalu membuat Jongin kesal setengah mati dan ingin mengirim dirinya sendiri ke dasar jurang.

Bahkan seperti apa yang dilakukan pria itu sekarang ini.

Dengan lancang, pria itu mengirimkan pengawalnya untuk menjemput Jongin di Seoul dan membawa Jongin terbang ke Paris.

Gila, bukan?

Dan sialnya, Sehun sama sekali tidak meminta ijin atau mengkonfirmasinya terlebih dahulu pada Jongin. Jongin bersumpah akan menghantam kepala Sehun dengan tongkat baseball setibanya di Paris.

Jongin benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang direncanakan oleh Sehun.

"Sungguh, Hyung. Kau hanya belum tahu bagaimana wujud asli dari kekasih idaman yang kau puja itu."

―

**rappicasso**

_presents_

_an alternate universe fanfiction_

**le fiancé idéal**

.: chapter one :.

starring

Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun | Xi Luhan | Wu Yifan | Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

―

"Ada kabar apa dari Jongin?" Chanyeol menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya. Matanya yang besar itu nampak semakin membulat lucu. Binar-binar harapan terselip di dalam matanya itu saat ia menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya, lalu mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "Bisa kupastikan bahwa ia tidak akan mengikuti proyek ini," jawab Baekhyun.

Wajah Chanyeol berubah murung. Kerutan tercipta di keningnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Jongin _diculik_ kekasihnya ke Paris," balas Baekhyun. "Dan ia akan _disekap_ dalam jangka waktu yang tak dapat ditentukan."

"APA?!" Chanyeol memekik dengan suara beratnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut atas pernyataan Baekhyun. Jika Jongin berada di Paris, maka ia tak bisa puas memandangi pujaan hatinya itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak memekik seperti itu, Park?" tegur Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap telinganya.

"K-kau serius dengan hal itu, Byun?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar bergetar.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya heran. "Ah ya, aku baru ingat kalau kau sangat mengidolakan Kim Jongin. Ingatlah, Park. Jongin sudah memiliki tunangan dan kujamin hidupnya akan _bahagia_."

Mata Chanyeol menyipit. "Kau berkata, seolah-olah kau paham betul dengan perasaan Jongin," sindirnya.

"Aku memang paham." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan kemeja yang dikenakannya. "Aku bersumpah, siapapun yang berani mengganggu hubungan Jongin dan kekasihnya, akan kupatahkan lehernya," desisnya pelan. "Awas jika kau macam-macam, Park Chanyeol. Aku mengawasimu." Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol dengan sinis.

Chanyeol mendecih pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu, Park. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Pria bertubuh mungil itu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang punggung kecil Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. "Omong-omong, aku juga sudah bersumpah untuk menjadikan Jongin sebagai milikku, Byun."

―

"Bisakah kalian bersikap lebih lembut pada kekasih dari Bos kalian huh?" Jongin menggerutu kesal, saat pengawal Sehun yang membawanya terbang hingga mendarat dengan selamat di bandara Charles de Gaulle itu sedikit menyeret tubuhnya.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan. Tapi Tuan Muda Sehun berpesan untuk melakukan apa saja, jika Anda tetap berontak," jawab salah satu pengawal yang nampaknya berlaku sebagai pimpinan.

Jongin mendengus kesal. "Katakan pada Bosmu bahwa aku bisa berjalan sendiri, tanpa harus dipaksa," balasnya ketus. "Lagipula, aku sudah berada di Paris. Mana mungkin aku akan kabur dari kalian, sementara kemampuan bahasa Prancisku sangatlah payah."

Pimpinan pengawal itu tertunduk patuh. "Baiklah. Saya mengerti, Tuan Kim," balasnya sopan. "Mari saya antar ke mobil yang sudah disiapkan untuk Anda."

"Hn." Jongin pun mengikuti langkah para pengawal yang ditugaskan oleh Sehun itu. Ia bisa melihat sebuah mobil bermerk Mercedes Benz yang terlihat begitu mencolok―sepertinya adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak koleksi mobil limited edition milik Sehun―terparkir di depan bandara.

"Silakan masuk, Tuan Kim." Salah satu pengawal tersebut membukakan pintu belakang mobil untuk Jongin.

Jongin segera melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut, sebelum ia semakin menarik perhatian banyak orang di sekitarnya―baik orang-orang yang hendak terbang dengan pesawat atau yang baru saja mendarat seperti dirinya.

Sebelum menutup pintunya, pengawal tersebut merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan. "Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan, Tuan Kim."

―

"Kekasihmu akan datang ke Paris?" Yifan menegur adik tirinya yang sedang duduk di hadapannya itu.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. "Menurut perkiraanku, dia sudah tiba di Paris saat ini," jawab Sehun sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menggantung di dalam ruang kerja kakak tirinya yang mewah itu.

Yifan mendesah kecil, lalu memijit pelipisnya. "Kau benar-benar mulai kedengaran seperti Ayah," keluhnya pelan. "Kau selalu memanfaatkan orang-orang di sekitarmu, ya?" Yifan melirik Sehun sekilas.

Sehun menatap Yifan―masih dengan tatapan datarnya. "Apapun akan kulakukan untuk kebaikan semua orang," balasnya.

"Kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri, Hun. Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kekasihmu itu," ucap Yifan mengingatkan.

Sehun tersenyum mengejek. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa soal hubunganku dengan Jongin, Yifan Hyung," balasnya tegas.

Yifan menghela nafas berat. "Terserah kau sa―"

"OH SEHUN!"

"Nah, kekasih manisku sudah datang, rupanya." Sehun tersenyum asimetris.

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya, ia satu-satunya orang yang waras disini.

**to be continued...**

**dee's note:**

pendek ya? iya hehe. next chapter bakalan lebih panjang kok. tenang saja, ini kan masih pemanasan―sekedar penggambaran secara garis besar

ff ini yang akan saya ikutkan untuk event HunKai Sweet Couple. karena judulnya saja 'sweet couple', saya ingin bikin ff hunkai yang sedikit humor dan fluffy (walaupun saya nggak yakin ini bakalan berhasil)

selama sebulan ke depan, mungkin saya akan lebih fokus untuk melanjutkan ff ini, karena deadline event tersebut adalah sampai akhir september. jadi saya harus menuntaskannya selama sebulan. mohon pengertiannya readers~

well, mind to leave ur review?

Happy HunKai Event!

xoxo,

rappicasso


	2. meet Granny

CKLEK!

Pintu ruang kerja Yifan yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang kokoh itu terbuka dengan kasar, hingga terdengar suara debuman yang cukup keras, karena benturan pintu kayu dengan dinding.

Yifan yang setengah terkejut itu hanya bisa mengelus dada saat mendengar suara benturan tersebut.

"Hai, Say―"

PLAK!

"―auw!" Sehun mengaduh kesakitan. Ucapannya terpotong begitu saja, saat Jongin sudah melangkah dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju tempatnya berdiri dan langsung memukul kepalanya.

"Dasar brengsek." Jongin menggumam gemas sambil memberikan serangan pada perut Sehun yang mulai muncul abs.

"Ouch―hentikan itu, Sayang!" Sehun memekik kegelian sambil menghalau tangan-tangan nakal Jongin dari tubuhnya. Dengan sigap, tangan kekar Sehun menangkap telapak tangan Jongin dan menguncinya.

Jongin yang merasa tak senang karena pergerakannya yang tak bebas akibat kuncian di tangannya pun mulai memberontak. Namun pemberontakannya itu sama sekali tidak berarti bagi Sehun. Jongin hanya bisa memberengut kesal―mengingat bahwa ia tak bisa membalas sikap Sehun yang seenaknya dan fakta bahwa ia tak jauh lebih kuat dari Sehun, meski mereka sama-sama pria.

"Bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lembut pada kekasihmu ini?" tegur Sehun pada Jongin sambil memandangi Jongin yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Yifan yang masih duduk―dengan gelisah―di atas kursi kerjanya itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Dia muak dengan adegan _lovey dovey_ yang mungkin akan terjadi di hadapannya. Tidak―Yifan tidak cemburu atau iri. Karena pada dasarnya, Yifan bukanlah tipe pria yang percaya pada hal picisan seperti cinta. Hidupnya hanya dipenuhi dengan lembaran-lembaran perjanjian yang harus ditandatanganinya.

"Kau sendiri bersikap seenaknya padaku, Bodoh!" seru Jongin kesal. "Kau tahu kan? Aku sedang ada dalam proyek di kampusku dan kau justru menyeretku ke Paris tanpa persetujuan dariku. Kau bahkan memerintahkan pengawalmu untuk bersikap kasar padaku, jika aku berontak? Cih, kekasih macam apa itu? Apakah itu yang kau maksud dengan lembut hah? Aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu yang seenaknya saja, Oh Sehun!" Jongin memaki Sehun panjang lebar.

Sehun hanya mengerjap dua kali sebagai balasannya. Ia sering bertengkar dengan Jongin dan selalu berakhir dengan Jongin yang ngambek selama semalaman, namun keesokan harinya, pria itu akan kembali terlihat ceria dan seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Sehun tak pernah melihat sosok Jongin yang emosional dan meledak-ledak seperti barusan.

"Aku. Minta. Putus. Oh. Sehun."

Pu-tus?

PUTUS?!

Putus yang berarti bahwa Sehun dan Jongin tidak lagi menjadi sepasang kekasih? Hell no! Sehun tidak akan semudah itu melepas Jongin dari rantai yang sudah mengikat mereka.

Namun, permintaan Jongin seakan mutlak―tak terbantahkan. Maniks matanya yang kecoklatan itu menunjukkan tekad yang kuat dan Sehun yakin bahwa kekasihnya sedang serius sekarang.

Tapi yang lebih penting di atas segalanya, Sehun jauh lebih serius dalam hubungan mereka. Ia akan mempertahankan Jongin―meski itu berarti bahwa ia pun harus membelah Samudera Pasifik.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu, Kim Jongin." Sehun menatap Jongin tajam.

"Kau milikku―dan selamanya akan begitu."

Yifan hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya dari tempat duduknya. "Dasar pasangan aneh."

―

**rappicasso**

_presents_

_an alternate universe fanfiction_

**le fiancé idéal**

.: chapter two :.

starring

Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun | Xi Luhan | Wu Yifan | Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

―

"Bersikaplah yang sedikit manis, Sayang."

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka jika aku seperti ini eh?"

"Bukannya begitu. Hanya saja, aku―"

"Kalau kau ingin mencari kekasih yang manis, kencani saja penjual permen. Selesai kan?"

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia lebih baik mengalah dan diam untuk sementara waktu, karena itu adalah cara yang paling ampuh untuk menjinakkan kekasihnya yang memang terkenal ganas dan liar. Pria berkulit pucat―nyaris albino―itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok belakang mobil yang ditumpanginya, lalu mulai mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya untuk memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang berada di dalam _folder_ miliknya.

Sementara Sehun yang mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya, Jongin pun bisa bernafas lega. Ia hanya butuh ketenangan saat ini. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa, ia selalu tak berkutik saat Sehun melemparkan tatapan mautnya. Jongin bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa Sehun telah meracuninya dengan mantra-mantra agar tunduk dan patuh saat menatap matanya. Ah, itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari fantasi gila Sehun. Mana mungkin Sehun melakukan hal semacam itu, padahal ia saja tak percaya dengan ada peri dan nenek sihir.

Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela mobil. Tatapannya jatuh pada jalanan di luar. Sebagian besar orang Eropa tidak terlalu menyukai berkendara dengan kendaraan pribadi, karena itu berkesan terlalu mencolok. Paris siang itu terlihat ramai hanya dengan para pejalan kaki dan taksi yang berlalu lalang. Tidak terlalu banyak mobil pribadi yang terlihat sedang melintas. Jongin tahu betul watak Sehun yang angkuh dan sombong itu. Ia yakin bahwa menggunakan mobil pribadi―limited edition pula!―di siang hari begini adalah salah satu cara baginya untuk menunjukkan betapa kayanya dirinya. Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Sehun yang memiliki sifat seperti itu. Mungkin hampir seluruh keluarga besarnya memilik watak yang sama dengan Sehun―yah, kecuali Yifan. Kakak tiri Sehun itu selalu terlihat lebih tenang dan pendiam. Ia juga bukan tipikal orang yang senang menyombongkan diri. Hanya saja, Jongin tidak terlalu dekat dengan pria itu.

Ah, memangnya siapa saja anggota keluarga Sehun yang kenal baik dengannya?

NIHIL.

Saat Jongin diajak ke sebuah pertemuan keluarga Sehun saja, Jongin sudah mendapat pandangan pergilah-dari-sini-kau-sungguh-menjijikkan dari sepupu-sepupu Sehun yang berdandan bak ratu-ratu Inggris. Cih, mimpi saja kalian. Justru Jongin-lah yang merasa muak dengan tingkah mereka. Mereka bersikap jual mahal, seolah mereka adalah berlian dan Jongin hanyalah kuningan. Sungguh menggelikan.

Jongin sama sekali bukan tipe pria seperti itu. Meski ia cukup populer di kampusnya, namun ia cenderung bukan tipe pemilih dalam berteman. Ia berteman dengan siapa saja―sesuai dengan proporsinya. Ia akan lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di kampus bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol―dua teman sejurusannya yang terkenal _freak_, tukang jahil dan berisik. Sementara saat ia ingin pergi ke klub malam dan pesta-pesta, ia lebih memilih mengajak gadis-gadis cantik seperti Krystal dan Sulli. Dan yang paling penting, Jongin tidak pernah menilai seseorang hanya dari penampilannya saja.

Sialnya, hampir seluruh anggota keluarga Sehun itu memiliki perangai yang berkebalikan dengannya. Mereka menganggap bahwa Jongin tidak sepantasnya bersanding dengan Sehun, hanya karena penampilan Jongin yang terlihat biasa saja―yah, saat pertemuan keluarga itu, Jongin memang berpakaian semi-formal, karena Jongin bukan tipe orang yang suka bermuluk-muluk. Namun penderitaan Jongin tidak hanya sampai disana. Jongin masih saja mendapat cemoohan dari keluarga besar Sehun. Dan sampai detik ini pun, keluarga Sehun―terutama neneknya―masih belum menyetujui hubungan keduanya.

Jongin menghela nafas kasar.

Sementara Sehun hanya meliriknya sekila―penasaran.

Sesungguhnya, Jongin sudah lelah dan ingin menyerah pada hubungannya dengan Sehun―jika ia bisa. Dan sayangnya, sepertinya ia tak akan pernah bisa menyerah begitu saja. Sehun seperti selalu memiliki seribu satu cara untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Jongin selalu saja hanyut pada tatapan Sehun yang tajam sekaligus meneduhkan.

Dan selain itu, Jongin merasa bahwa Sehun adalah satu-satunya sosok yang tepat untuk mendampinginya. Di balik semua topengnya yang angkuh, dingin dan sombong, sesungguhnya Sehun adalah sosok yang penyayang dan pengertian. Pria pucat itu selalu memiliki cara-cara tersendiri untuk membuat Jongin tersipu malu atau merasa tersanjung. Sehun adalah satu-satunya sosok yang sudah mengenal sifat busuknya dan masih tetap mencintainya. Jongin yang sebelumnya seorang playboy dan bisa saja menggaet banyak wanita di luar sana, lebih memilih menyerahkan dirinya untuk menjadi _bottom_ seorang Oh Sehun.

"―ngin. Kim Jongin."

Jongin menoleh saat mendengar sayup-sayup suara di tengah acara melamunnya. "Ya?" Jongin mendadak linglung, seolah tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia sedang berada di dalam mobil yang sama dengan Sehun.

"Kita sudah sampai," balas Sehun cepat.

"Oh?" Jongin celingukan kesana kemari. Ia memandangi jalanan di sekitarnya yang dikelilingi oleh bangunan-bangunan yang mirip dengan pertokoan. Mobil mewah Sehun yang dikemudikan oleh supirnya, berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan yang mirip seperti butik. "Kau mengajakku kemana sih?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Butik," jawab Sehun singkat. "Cepatlah turun. Di dalam butik sudah ada Kyungsoo yang menunggumu. Dia yang akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

Jongin baru saja hendak mengeluarkan protesnya.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor. Ada rapat dadakan dengan Divisi Litbang," balas Sehun yang seolah-olah mampu membaca pertanyaan yang muncul di otak Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk paham dengan wajah yang sedikit ditekuk.

"Cepatlah. Kyungsoo sudah menunggumu."

"Ha? Siapa namanya?"

"Kyungsoo. Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Tenang saja, dia adalah orang Korea."

―

Oh, untung saja, Jongin tidak perlu bertemu dengan salah satu _asisstant shop_ lokal, sehingga ia tak perlu menggunakan bahasa Prancis―yang jelas-jelas, ia sangat payah dalam penggunaannya. Ia langsung disambut oleh seorang pria yang nampak lebih dewasa darinya, namun memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih mungil.

"Anda pasti Tuan Kim?" tebak pria mungil itu yang diduga Jongin sebagai Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum semanis mungkin. Ia dididik untuk bersikap ramah pada siapapun―entah pada orang asing sekalipun. "Ya, dan Anda pasti Do Kyungsoo?" balasnya.

Pria mungil itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tolong, jangan bersikap terlalu formal padaku," tegur Kyungsoo lembut.

"Dan Kyungsoo Hyung juga tak perlu bersikap formal padaku. Aku kan bukan siapa-siapa disini." Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Kau pelanggan kami dan pelanggan adalah raja. Jadi, aku harus bisa melayanimu sebaik mungkin." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Lagipula, kau adalah tunangan Tuan Oh, jadi―"

"Ralat. Aku kekasihnya, bukan tunangannya." Jongin tersenyum canggung. Ia berbicara sesuai fakta. Orang-orang beranggapan bahwa Jongin adalah tunangan Sehun, padahal hubungan mereka saja belum direstui oleh keluarga Oh. Apakah gosip itu muncul dengan sendirinya atau Sehun yang sengaja membual untuk memperbaiki citranya? Cih, dasar picisan.

Kyungsoo tertawa ringan. "Jika kau kekasihnya, sudah pasti kau memiliki rencana untuk menikah dengannya, kan? Masalah apakah hal itu akan terwujud atau tidak, itu adalah kehendak Tuhan dan kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa mengikuti jalannya."

Jongin mengangguk sekilas.

"E-eh, maafkan aku. Kenapa aku jadi mengguruimu sih?" Kyungsoo kebingungan sendiri.

"Tak apa, Hyung. Jangan merasa sungkan," balas Jongin santai.

"Aku jadi tak enak padamu. Bagaimanapun juga, keluarga Oh adalah pelanggan setia di butik ini. Jadi yah, jika aku membuatmu tak nyaman―yah kau tahu sendirilah."

Senyuman Jongin mencapai matanya―membuat matanya menyipit manis. "Aku sungguh tidak keberatan. Aku justru senang karena ada orang yang mau mengajakku bicara. Kupikir, aku akan merasa kesepian di Paris," ungkap Jongin jujur.

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah Tuan Oh memiliki banyak saudara? Kau bisa berbicara dengan mereka kan?"

"Mereka sama sekali bukan tipeku." Jongin tertawa canggung. Ia tak mungkin membuka aib keluarga kekasihnya yang menunjukkan seolah-olah mereka tak mau berhubungan dengan masyarakat dari kalangan biasa. "Aku tidak suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau dengan formalitas. Yah, kau tahulah―pesta-pesta dansa dengan jas formal itu terdengar sangat kuno dan memuakkan," jelas Jongin. Yang satu ini, ia benar-benar jujur.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kau sungguh mirip dengan Tuan Oh. Ia tak pernah suka dengan segala hal yang kaku seperti itu. Tapi kau tahu sendirilah bahwa Granny sangat berpengaruh dalam aspek kehidupan keluarga besarnya―tak terkecuali Tuan Oh," jelas Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk paham. Ia juga tahu kalau Sehun kurang suka dengan keluarganya. Dulu Sehun sering mengeluh karena keluarganya yang terlalu sering mengatur ini dan itu.

"Aduh, kenapa aku jadi bergossip seperti ini sih?" Kyungsoo nampak menggumam panik.

Jongin tertawa kecil melihat pria mungil bermata bulat itu panik sendiri.

"Ayo kuantar kau ke ruang rias. Tuan Oh berpesan padaku untuk mendandanimu se―ekhem," Kyungsoo berdeham pelan. "―manis mungkin."

Jongin langsung menekuk wajahnya. "Memangnya, untuk apa sih?"

"Tentu saja untuk acara jamuan makan malam."

Oh, sial.

―

"Kau tidak bilang untuk mengajakku ke acara jamuan makan malam." Jongin merajuk. Bokong seksinya masih setia duduk di atas jok mobil mewah milik Sehun dan pria berkulit tan itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk turun, sekalipun Sehun sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya―dan itu sudah cukup untuk merendahkan harga diri Oh Sehun.

Sehun mendengus. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau adalah kekasihku. Sudah seharusnya kau menemaniku ke suatu acara resmi."

"Aku kekasihmu, bukan robotmu!" Jongin memekik tak suka. "Kau tahu, aku muak dengan semua ini, Oh Sehun. Aku tak pernah suka datang ke acara-acara resmi seperti ini―apalagi harus bertemu dengan keluargamu yang menyebalkan itu." Jongin sungguh tak segan-segan untuk menyindir keluarga kekasihnya itu.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, lalu merendahkan tubuhnya―membuat ia berlutut di samping pintu mobil mewahnya. Oh sungguh, jika bukan karena kekasih manisnya yang suka merajuk ini, mungkin Sehun tidak mau bersikap seperti ini. Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin. "Aku juga muak dengan semua ini, Jongin. Aku lelah dan ingin merasakan kebebasan, maka dari itu aku memilihmu sebagai pendampingku. Aku selalu merasa bebas dan lepas saat bersamamu."

Mau tak mau, hati Jongin tersentuh. Ia sadar betul bahwa kekasihnya memang punya mulut yang manis―kadang ia memuji seseorang hanya untuk meminta bantuan, tapi saat Jongin menatap mata sipit Sehun, ia tahu bahwa Sehun serius dengan ucapannya. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu kali ini. Tapi aku tak bisa mentolerir lagi, jika kau sampai menyeretku ke acara-acara seperti ini tanpa ijin dariku. Mengerti?"

Sehun tersenyum sambil memberikan remasan lembut pada telapak tangan Jongin. "Tentu."

―

"Kau bersama kekasihmu eh?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Jongin berdecak pelan saat Sehun berbincang dengan seorang pria berambut coklat dengan iris mata abu-abu―sepertinya dia adalah orang Prancis―dalam bahasa Prancis yang jelas-jelas sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

"Bisakah kau tunggu disini sebentar? Aku ingin berbincang sebentar dengan rekan kerjaku." Sehun menoleh pada Jongin yang memasang wajah muramnya.

"Hn." Jongin hanya menggumam samar, lalu berjalan ke arah pilar terdekat. Ia dan Sehun sekarang sedang berada di loby sebuah hotel berbintang lima di Paris untuk menghadiri jamuan makan malam―entah dengan siapa. Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu pilar tersebut dan mulai mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Jadi, ini adalah usahamu yang kesekian kalinya untuk membujuk Nenekmu eh?" Pria bermata abu-abu itu menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya―berpose seperti bos yang terlihat angkuh.

"Cepat atau lambat, aku harus bisa membuat Granny menyetujui hubunganku dengan Jongin," balas Sehun.

"Kenapa harus pemuda itu sih? Jelas-jelas, Nenekmu tidak suka padanya. Lagipula, sikap liarnya itu kelihatan sangat sulit diatur."

Sehun menggumam mengiyakan.

"Dan jika kau ingin harta warisan Nenekmu jatuh padamu―"

Sehun menguap bosan.

"―seharusnya, kau bergerak cepat. Kau bisa saja kalah cepat dari Yifan. Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah yang lebih berhak mendapat harta warisan Nenekmu. Yifan hanyalah orang baru dalam keluarga kalian."

"Yifan bukan masalah besar bagiku. Lagipula, dia tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun dan tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dalam waktu dekat. Kau tahu sendiri, jika cabang perusahaan yang diurusnya sangatlah banyak dan mengalami kemajuan yang pesat," ucap Sehun panjang lebar. "Dan kalaupun Yifan tidak mencari kekasih, aku yakin jika ia memiliki kans yang besar untuk mendapat harta warisan tersebut. Jasanya pada perusahaan sudah terlampau besar."

Pria bermata abu-abu itu mendekat ke arah Sehun dan menepuk bahunya. "Darah tak bisa digantikan dengan emas, Oh Sehun. Ingatlah itu."

Sehun hanya diam.

Pria berdarah Prancis itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Sehun. "Dan jika kau mau, kau bisa mendekati Luhan lagi. Dia masih berharap banyak padamu dan kujamin Nenekmu pasti akan lebih merestui hubungan kalian."

"Cih. Dasar murahan," cibir Sehun tak suka.

Pria itu tertawa. "Sudahlah, aku harus pergi dulu. Semoga beruntung, Tuan Muda."

―

"Apakah temanmu tadi juga akan ikut serta dalam jamuan?" tanya Jongin sambil menoleh ke arah samping kirinya―tepat ke arah Sehun.

Sehun masih memandang lurus ke depan sambil tetap berjalan. "Bukan. Kami hanya kebetulan saja bertemu," jawab Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk paham. "Lalu, dengan siapa kita akan makan malam? Rekan kerjamu yang lainnya?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Bukan," balas Sehun singkat. "Tapi, dengan Granny."

Jongin langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya mematung. Astaga, ia harus bertemu lagi dengan Nenek Sehun yang sangat kejam dan membenci dirinya. Wanita tua itu adalah penggila kesempurnaan, jadi saat terjadi kesalahan sedikit saja pada makan malamnya, ia akan berceloteh sepanjang dua hari ke depan. Jongin ingat betul saat ia bertemu dengan Nenek Sehun untuk yang pertama kalinya. Saat itu, ia masih jauh lebih muda dan tak mengerti tata cara yang benar saat berada dalam jamuan makan malam. Alhasil, Jongin membuat keributan kecil yang membuatnya disindir habis-habisan oleh wanita yang disebut Granny itu. Sepulangnya dari acara jamuan makan malam, Jongin langsung menangis semalaman di dalam pelukan Sehun. Jongin trauma untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Sehun lagi. Namun lama-kelamaan, Jongin seolah sudah kebal dengan sindiran halus yang ditujukan padanya. Memberontak pun sia-sia, dan menyerah pun sudah tak ada gunanya.

Sehun yang menyadari bahwa Jongin tak lagi berjalan beriringan dengannya pun ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. "Kenapa kau hanya diam saja disana, Sayang?" tegur Sehun sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang untuk bertemu dengan Granny? Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya!" Jongin langsung menjerit frustasi.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, lalu berjalan menghampiri Jongin. "Memangnya, ada apa?"

"Aku malas saja meladeni Nenekmu itu. Aku ingin melawan, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia adalah nenek dari kekasihku. Aku ingin diam saja, tapi dia pasti mengataiku 'dasar lemah!'. Aku lelah, Oh Sehun." Jongin menjambak pelan rambutnya yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa oleh Kyungsoo.

Sehun bukannya merasa prihatin, ia justru tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Jongin. "Kau hanya perlu bersikap manis di hadapan Granny. Jangan biarkan ia mencari sisi lemahmu. Mengerti?"

"Aku bukan tipe yang seperti itu! Aku bukan orang yang bisa menjaga diri hanya untuk mencari perhatian orang lain, Oh Sehun."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Dan itulah kenapa aku menyukaimu." Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin lembut. "Sekarang, ayo kita masuk. Jika kau mundur sebelum berperang dengan Granny, dia akan semakin menindasmu," jelas Sehun.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah, kalau begitu."

―

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Sehunnie." Malam itu, wanita yang berusia 70 tahun itu mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna biru tua dengan payet-payet disana-sini yang membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik dan anggun. Grannya merentangkan tangannya agar Sehun bisa memeluknya.

Sehun pun segera memeluk neneknya dalam pelukan hangat. "Sehun rindu Granny," gumamnya pelan di telinga Granny.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," balas Granny. Wanita itu melepas pelukannya dan mundur selangkah untuk melihat pria yang berdiri di belakang Sehun. "Oh, jadi Jongin juga datang?" ucapnya dengan nada yang setengah menyindir.

Jongin mendongak. "Ya, Granny." Ia maju selangkah―berniat untuk sekedar memberikan salaman, namun Granny langsung membuang muka dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Jongin hanya bisa menggeram dalam diam. '_Dasar nenek sihir sialan._'

Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin dan mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu tetap bisa mengontrol emosinya. Sehun menarik kursi untuk Jongin dan mempersilakan kekasihnya itu untuk duduk.

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti instruksi Sehun.

Sehun pun duduk di kursi sisi sebelah kanan yang paling dekat dengan Granny. "Apakah Granny mengundang yang lain juga?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, hanya kau dan Yifan," jawab Granny lembut.

Jongin menggumam kesal.

"Setahuku, Yifan hyung masih menghadiri rapat dengan investor dari Arab Saudi. Kurasa, itu akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama," jelas Sehun.

"Ah, begitu ya," gumam Granny sambil memandang menerawang. "Apakah kau sudah lapar, Hun-ah? Bagaimana jika kita memulainya dulu dan Yifan bisa menyusul nanti?" tawar Granny.

"Terserah Granny saja."

Granny pun memanggil beberapa pelayan untuk segera menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Dan setelah semuanya siap, ketiga orang tersebut mulai menikmati makan malam dengan khidmat dan hanya diiringi oleh denting peralatan makan.

Namun keheningan kembali pecah saat Granny mulai membuka suara kembali. "Bagaimana kuliahmu, Jongin?"

Jongin yang sedang mengunyah santapannya nyaris saja tersedak. Ia buru-buru mengambil putih dan menenggaknya. "Kuliahku baik-baik saja, Granny," jawab Jongin sesopan mungkin―meski sebenarnya ia malas bertingkah manis di hadapan wanita tua itu. Jongin cukup terkejut, karena untuk pertama kalinya, Granny menanyakan sesuatu tentangnya.

"Kapan kau akan lulus eh?" Nada suara Granny mulai kedengaran seperti sedang menyindir Jongin. "Bukankah kau seumuran dengan Sehun? Lihat saja, sekarang Sehun sudah menjadi direktur utama di―"

"Sudahlah, Granny." Sehun mendesah pelan.

"―beberapa perusahaan keluarga. Aku benar-benar meragukan kemampuan otakmu." Granny tetap melanjutkan ucapannya―mengabaikan teguran Sehun.

Jongin menggeram rendah. Ia meremas kuat pisau dan garpu yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Lagi-lagi, ia dihina oleh wanita tua itu―dan dengan kata-kata yang cukup kasar pula.

Sehun meletakkan pisau dan garpunya. "Granny kan tahu sendiri jika aku mengambil program percepatan agar aku bisa segera membantu Yifan hyung untuk mengurus perusahaan," jelas Sehun.

"Tapi setidaknya, kekasihmu harus bisa mengimbangi cara berpikirmu dan cara berpikir keluarga kita, Oh Sehun. Dan sepertinya, Jongin tidak mampu akan hal itu," ucap Granny. "Kau lihat saja Xi Luhan. Dia jelas-jelas jauh lebih cerdas. Dia juga dididik oleh keluarga yang terhormat, jadi Granny bisa memastikan bahwa dia bisa mengimbangi cara berpikir keluarga kita."

Jongin hanya bisa tertunduk. Ia jengkel setiap kali ia harus dibanding-bandingkan dengan Luhan―pria yang sempat menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun dulu.

Granny menyuapkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya, lantas mengunyahnya hingga lembut. "Granny pikir, akan lebih baik jika kau menikah dengan Luhan saja―bukannya dengan Jongin, yang bahkan latar belakang keluarganya saja tidak jelas." Wanita itu tertawa hambar. "Pantas saja, ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang liar. Sungguh tidak sesuai dengan―"

"Maaf, Nyonya Besar Oh." Jongin mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya terlihat mulai basah karena air mata. "Saya tahu, orang tua saya sudah meninggal sejak saya kecil dan saya hanya diasuh oleh Bibi saya. Tapi satu hal yang perlu Anda ketahui―" Jongin mengusap matanya sendiri. "―saya selalu dididik untuk tidak memandang seseorang dengan sebelah mata. Hanya karena seseorang berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja, bukan berarti dia tidak layak mendapat kebahagiaan yang ia inginkan."

Granny nampak tercengang dengan ucapan berani seorang Kim Jongin.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya. "Tapi dengan ucapan Anda malam ini, saya sudah cukup tahu bahwa Anda bukanlah orang yang berpendidikan baik. Saya yakin keluarga Anda bahkan tidak jauh lebih baik daripada keluarga saya."

DEG!

Sehun langsung mendongak dan menatap horor ke arah kekasihnya.

"Saya permisi dulu." Jongin membungkuk sekilas.

Namun sebelum Jongin melangkah pergi, pria itu kembali berucap, "Oh ya, Nyonya Besar Oh, apakah Anda sudah lupa dengan tata krama di meja makan? Tidak seharusnya Anda berbicara saat di meja makan, Nyonya Besar."

Jongin tersenyum mengejek, sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah pergi.

―

"Dasar wanita brengsek." Jongin menggumam pelan di tengah isak tangisnya. Ia sedang berada di luar hotel yang baru saja ia kunjungi. Ia berusaha menahan isak tangisnya tadi, karena ia tak ingin terlihat semakin lemah di hadapan Granny. Dan kini, ia menumpahkan segalanya. Ia sudah lelah dihina seperti itu, padahal ia sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Apakah tidak dibesarkan oleh orang tua kandung itu adalah sebuah kesalahan?

Memangnya, anak mana yang rela ditinggal oleh orang tuanya?

Tidak ada, kan?

Jongin kecil sama sekali tak punya pilihan. Kematian kedua orang tuanya adalah takdir yang sudah digariskan Tuhan dan Jongin hanya bisa menjalaninya. Pantaskah wanita dewasa seperti Granny menyalahkan Jongin atas sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukannya?

Jongin merasa Granny benar-benar sudah kelewatan padanya. Wanita itu sudah membawa-bawa masalah keluarganya―yang jelas-jelas, Granny saja tidak mengetahuinya dengan baik. Jika ia hanya dibanding-bandingkan dengan Luhan, Jongin tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Jongin rela dihina, asal itu bukan keluarganya.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah, Ibu, aku tak bisa menjaga nama baik kalian." Jongin menggumam pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Masa bodoh, jika orang-orang memandanginya. Ia hanya sudah lelah berpura-pura tegar.

Dan apa-apaan ini? Apakah Sehun tidak berusaha mengejarnya?

Ah, Jongin tahu. Pasti nenek sihir itu yang sudah menghalangi Sehun untuk menemui Jongin.

Jongin seharusnya sudah tahu hal ini. Kekasihnya tak lebih dari boneka Granny. Sehun terlalu patuh pada ucapan neneknya, karena bagaimanapun juga, Sehun tak ingin dicoret dari daftar ahli waris keluarga Oh. Ah, seharusnya dari awal saja Jongin menyadari ini semua―tentang betapa liciknya Sehun dan rumitnya keluarga Oh. Tapi kini Jongin sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam pusaran cinta Oh Sehun.

"Kau Jongin, kan?" Sebuah suara mendadak membuat perhatian Jongin teralihkan.

Jongin menoleh ke sumber suara―masih menunjukkan wajah yang sembab. "E-eh? Yifan hyung?"

Yifan tersenyum sekilas. "Kenapa kau ada di luar sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di dalam bersama Sehun dan Granny?"

Jongin mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku malas melanjutkan makan malam."

Yifan mengernyit selama beberapa detik, kemudia seolah bisa menangkap makna yang tersirat di raut wajah Jongin. "Ah ya, aku bisa mengerti." Meski ia tak terlalu dekat dengan Jongin, namun ia tahu betul tentang masalah Granny yang belum juga merestui hubungan Sehun dan Jongin. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu ke suatu tempat? Kita bisa jalan-jalan, mungkin?" tawar Yifan.

Mata Jongin nyaris melompat keluar. Jalan-jalan? Di Paris? Ditemani dengan pria tampan seperti Yifan―yang bahkan lebih tampan dari Sehun? "Eh, bukankah kau harus pergi menemui Granny juga, Hyung?" tanya Jongin memastikan.

Yifan tertawa kecil. "Makan malam dengan Granny bisa kulakukan kapan saja. Yang langka adalah menghabiskan waktu dengan calon adik iparku," balas Yifan ringan. "Lagipula, bisa kupastikan kalau kau belum sempat menikmati suasana Paris kan?"

Jongin mengangguk samar.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo pergi saja bersamaku."

**to be continued...**

**replies:**

**babesulay: **iya dear. saya mau fokus ke ff ini dulu. kalau ff buat event ini sudah kelar, mungkin saya bisa langsung lanjutin no money kok. btw thanks for ur review :)

**Mizukami Sakura-chan: **Semoga rasa penasarannya sudah terjawab di chap ini hehe. btw thanks for ur review :)

**Kamong Jjong: **eh masa bikin ngakak? padahal saya nggak ngelawak wkwk. chapter awalnya masih pendek dulu, sekarang udah lebih panjang kan? btw thanks for ur review :)

**novisaputri09: **ini sudah lanjut ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**Kim In Soo: **ini sudah lanjut ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**amalia1993: **ini sudah lanjut ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**myungricho: **ini udah lebih panjang kan? hehe. btw thanks for ur review :)

**hyura . kim . 5: **rasa penasarannya udah terjawab belum nih? wkwk. btw thanks for ur review :)

**Keepbeef Chicken Chubu: **ikutan pukpuk deh haha. btw thanks for ur review :)

**maknaelovers: **aduh jadi ikut seneng deh hehe. ini sudah dilanjut ya. makasih doanya ya kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**putrifibrianti96: **iya, saya juga semangat sama eventnya hehe. hm ini cinta segi banyak kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**mole13: **ini sudah lanjut ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**afranabilah19: **kasian uri Jongin kkk~ iya, Chanyeol ngefans tuh sama Jongin kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**jonginisa: **ini udah lanjut ya. udah lebih panjang juga kan? kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**Jongin48: **posesif atau gimana ya? kayaknya baru terjawab di akhir cerita kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**chotaein816: **ini udah lanjut ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**eviaquariusgirl: **saya lebih setuju kalo Jongin sama Kris /slapped/ btw thanks for ur review :)

**gyusatan: **MAKACYIIIIHHH. saya ingin bikin karakter Jongin yang liar dan lebih tegas disini. jadi fluffnya itu di bagian Jongin yang suka marah-marah ga jelas gitu (?) btw thanks for ur review :)

**melizwufan: **ini sudah lanjut ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**maya han: **ini sudah lanjut ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**Jongkwang: **ini sudah lanjut ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**laxyovrds: **ini udah lanjut ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**Akasuna no Akemi:** ini udah lanjut ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**askasufa: **iya, karakter sehun sama kayak ayahnya hehe. hm pertanyaannya udah terjawab di atas ya. iya, jongin yang emosional itu lucu, sekaligus seksi (?) btw thanks for ur review :)

**LM90: **aduh saya tersanjung ada yang suka sama saya /.\ love you too ya wkwk. ini sudah lanjut ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**adilia . taruni . 7:** rasa penasaranya udah kejawab belum nih? wkwk. btw thanks for ur review :)

**ling-ling pandabear:** ini sudah lanjut ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**uthienz . keykimkibum:** ini udah lebih panjang kan? kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**yukarivivi: **saya juga sukaaa kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**Baby Magnae:** makasih atas doanya ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**thiefhaniefha: **sehun kan emang selalu begitu kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**Guest: **ini sudah lanjut ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**utsukushii02: **iya, kasian Jongin kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**azzahra: **makasih pujiannya /.\ iya, judulnya pake bahasa prancis dan artinya **Kekasih Sempurna**. btw thanks for ur review :)

**kae: **ini sudah lanjut ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**bapexo: **ini malah cinta segi banyak kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**nhaonk: **ini sudah lanjut ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**Guest: **hai! salam kenal juga ya! aku juga hunkai-kriskai shipper loh /tos/ btw thanks for ur review :)

**metamorf: **kalo mereka putus, kan ceritanya selesai gitu aja kkk~ iya nih, Chanyeol nyempil-nyempil kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**kyuubi chan: **Sehun kan kejam kkk~ hm Sehun sayang kok, tapi... rahasia kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**Guest: **ini sudah lanjut ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**JeonYeona:** ini sudah lanjut ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

―

**dee's note:**

semua review―baik yang login ataupun enggak―terpaksa saya balas disini saja ya. saya lagi menghemat kuota, biar tetep bisa update fic huhuhu ;-; anyway, saya seneng banget karena reviewnya bisa mencapai 40 ke atas. makasih banyak /ciumin/

dan saya juga mau ngasih tahu tentang arti judul yang saya ambil. **le fiance ideal** itu adalah bahasa prancis yang memiliki arti **kekasih sempurna**

buat yang menantikan **Angel Without Wings**, mungkin akan saya publish lusa hehe

jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya dear. review kalian benar-benar sangat membantu dan memberi support buat saya. terima kasih ^^

xoxo,

rappicasso


	3. we fight

Hari sudah mulai gelap saat itu. Yifan tergesa-gesa turun dari mobilnya, tepat setelah ia memastikan bahwa mobilnya sudah terpakir dengan benar dan mengunci pintunya. Pria berambut pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat melewati deretan mobil mewah lainnya―yang tak kalah mewah dari miliknya. Maklum saja, ia sedang berada di lapangan parkir sebuah hotel mewah di pusat kota Paris. Mata elangnya melirik ke arah jarum arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat. Ia baru saja menghadiri rapat dengan klien dari Arab Saudi. Dan Yifan sudah menebak bahwa rapat mereka akan berjalan cukup alot dan memakan banyak waktu. Padahal, Granny sudah mengundangnya untuk makan malam bersama―dengan Sehun juga. Yifan mempercepat langkahnya sambil berharap agar Granny dan Sehun belum pulang―bagaimanapun juga, ia rindu dengan Granny. Yifan sudah lama tak kembali ke Mansion untuk menemui Granny, karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantornya. Terkadang ia harus lembur hingga pagi di kantornya atau hanya sempat pulang sebentar ke apartemen mewahnya yang memang lebih dekat dengan kantornya.

Mata elang Yifan sudah menangkap pintu utama hotel yang dikunjunginya. Namun matanya mendadak teralihkan pada sesosok pemuda yang terduduk di depan hotel dengan wajah murung. Yifan memperpendek langkah kakinya sambil memicingkan matanya. Sepertinya, ia mengenali pemuda itu. Tunggu, tunggu. Bukankah itu pemuda yang marah-marah di kantornya tadi siang? Kekasih Sehun? Siapa namanya? Jongin? Ah ya, Jongin! Namanya Kim Jongin.

Yifan kembali mengambil langkah cepat dan menghampiri Jongin. Dalam batinnya, ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Jongin bisa berada di hotel ini dengan wajah murung? Apakah ia baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Sehun begitu saja? O-oh, atau Jongin juga diundang untuk makan malam bersama Granny? Ah, Yifan tahu betul bahwa hubungan Jongin dengan neneknya itu kurang baik. "Kau Jongin, kan?" tegur Yifan tanpa basa-basi.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Yifan. Wajahnya terlihat sembab dan matanya seolah ingin meloncat keluar―sungguh, Kim Jongin terlihat sangat lucu di mata Yifan. "E-eh? Yifan Hyung?" Suaranya terdengar serak dan bergetar.

"Kenapa kau ada di luar sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di dalam bersama Sehun dan Granny?"

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengusap tengkuknya―nampak canggung. "Aku malas melanjutkan makan malam," jawabnya seadanya.

Yifan mengernyit sejenak. Ia bisa membaca raut wajah Jongin yang sedikit masam itu. Ia yakin pasti telah terjadi _sesuatu_ di dalam sana yang membuat Jongin harus angkat kaki dan meninggalkan makan malam. "Ah ya, aku bisa mengerti." Yifan tersenyum maklum. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu ke suatu tempat? Kita bisa jalan-jalan, mungkin?" Yifan menawarkan. Entah kenapa, terbersit perasaan bersalah jika ia tidak mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan calon adik iparnya sendiri. Jadi, tak salah bukan, jika Yifan menawarkan hal semacam itu? Toh Yifan tak mungkin merebut Jongin dari Sehun. Ia sama sekali belum berminat untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun.

Kedua mata Jongin membulat sempurna―seolah bola matanya itu nyaris melompat keluar. Sepertinya, ia sedikit tak percaya dengan ajakan dari calon kakak iparnya yang notabene tidak terlalu akrab dengannya. "Eh, bukankah kau harus menemui Granny juga, Hyung?" tanya Jongin memastikan sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan lucu.

Yifan tertawa―bibirnya terangkat ke atas dan mencapai matanya. "Makan malam dengan Granny bisa kulakukan kapan saja. Yang langka adalah menghabiskan waktu dengan calon adik iparku," balasnya santai. "Lagipula, bisa kupastikan kalau kau belum sempat menikmati suasana Paris kan?" tebaknya―mengingat Sehun langsung menyeret Jongin ke butik tadi siang, setelah Jongin tiba di Paris.

Jongin terdiam sejenak, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo pergi saja bersamaku." Yifan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang bersih dan rapi.

Jongin memandang uluran tangan Yifan dengan ragu―menimbang-nimbang antara harus menerima ajakan tersebut atau menolaknya. Jongin mendongak dan menatap pancaran mata Yifan yang nampak tulus. Pemuda manis itu pun tersenyum. "Ayo, Hyung."

―

**rappicasso**

_presents_

_an alternate universe fanfiction_

**le fiancé idéal**

.: chapter three :.

starring

Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun | Xi Luhan | Wu Yifan | Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

―

SRAK!

"Oh Sehun―"

Sehun yang baru saja mendorong kursinya―hendak beranjak dari tempat makan malamnya bersama Granny―mendadak menghentikan gerakannya dan kembali duduk di atas kursinya saat mendengar suara Granny.

"―pergilah dan kau kucoret dari daftar pewaris keluarga Oh."

Sehun tertunduk. Ia jengah dengan ancaman dari Granny yang selalu saja sama sejak dulu. Ia ingin berontak dan terlepas dari kekangan Granny, namun bagaimanapun juga, bersikap patuh atas seluruh perkataan Granny adalah salah satu bentuk pengabdian dan rasa terima kasihnya pada sang nenek.

"Anak pintar." Granny menggumam pelan, lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Sehun masih terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat melanjutkan makan malamnya atau sekedar angkat bicara atas ucapan neneknya.

"Bukankah Granny sudah mengatakan berulang kali padamu bahwa Jongin bukanlah pria yang tepat?" Granny kembali angkat bicara. "Latar belakang keluarganya saja tidak jelas. Ia dibesarkan tanpa orang tua kandungnya. Wajar saja, jika dia seperti kekurangan kasih sayang." Granny menghentikan ucapannya dan kembali menyantap makan malamnya.

Sehun tertegun. Ia tahu bagaimana latar belakang keluarga Jongin. Ia tahu bahwa Jongin sudah kehilangan orang tuanya sejak masih kecil, namun ia dirawat dengan baik oleh Bibinya. Dan sesungguhnya, dirinya pun tak jauh berbeda dari Jongin. Sehun kehilangan ibunya sejak ia masih berusia 4 tahun dan harus dirawat oleh Granny. Sementara Ayahnya sendiri lebih sibuk mengurus bisnis keluarganya, hingga akhirnya pria itu menikah kembali dengan Ibu Yifan. Namun tak lama, keduanya justru meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat―meninggalkan Sehun dan Yifan bersama Granny. Ia merasa dirinya dan Jongin selalu memiliki banyak kemiripan―itulah mengapa ia mempertahankan Jongin bagaimanapun caranya.

"Lihatlah sikapnya yang kurang ajar tadi."

Sehun mendesah pelan. "_Jongin tidak akan seperti itu jika Granny tidak memancing emosinya._"

"Jika ia ingin menjadi pendamping hidupmu, setidaknya ia harus bisa mengontrol emosinya. Orang terpandang seperti kita―"

Sehun mencebik kesal.

"―akan menjadi sorotan banyak orang, jika bertingkah seperti Jongin tadi." Granny memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut pelan. "Granny tidak bisa membayangkan nama keluarga Oh akan tercoreng karena menantu yang tak tahu tata krama seperti Jongin. Ah, lebih baik Granny mati saja."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas―ia merasa neneknya itu terlalu hiperbolis.

"Lagipula, masih ada Luhan―pria itu jelas-jelas jauh lebih baik dari Jongin. Dia―"

"Iya, Granny. Aku tahu itu." Sehun segera memotong ucapan Granny, karena ia juga sudah bosan dengan cerita-cerita tentang Luhan. Sehun mengakui bahwa ia pernah mengagumi sosok Luhan―tapi itu dulu, dulu sekali saat ia masih sangat muda dan belum mengenal Jongin. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak kagum pada Luhan yang terlihat cantik dan tampan di saat bersamaan, cerdas, dan tetap terlihat rendah hati dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilikinya. Namun pandangannya berubah saat bertemu dengan Kim Jongin yang cuek dan urakan. Sehun merasa lebih bebas berekspresi saat bersama dengan Jongin. Ia benar-benar bisa merasakan masa mudanya yang sempat terenggut karena kesibukannya mengurus bisnis keluarga.

Granny memicingkan matanya dan melemparkan tatapan sinis pada salah satu cucu kesayangannya―selain Yifan. "Kau mulai berani memotong pembicaraan lawan bicaramu―seperti yang dilakukan Jongin," sindirnya.

Sehun tergelak dari tempat duduknya. Bahunya yang lebar itu bergetar pelan. "Jongin benar-benar sudah membuatku gila, sampai sifatnya pun mempengaruhiku, Granny," balas Sehun sambil masih tertawa.

Granny mencibir pelan. Wanita itu mengambil tisu dan mengusap bibirnya sendiri dengan gaya yang anggun. "Dasar anak muda. Kau belum tahu bagaimana kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Kadang kau tak bisa hanya mengandalkan cinta untuk hidup."

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mencatatnya baik-baik dalam ingatannya. Sementara itu, pikiran dan hatinya masih bergulat―memikirkan keadaan Jongin di luar sana. Kemana pemuda itu mungkin pergi? Bahasa Prancisnya saja sangat payah. Bagaimana jika ia diperlakukan macam-macam oleh orang-orang Prancis? Meskipun Jongin terlihat liar dan suka pergi ke klub malam, tapi sesungguhnya ia hanyalah anak polos yang tak tahu dunia luas―yang tak hanya sebesar kota Seoul.

Di tengah rasa gundahnya, ponsel Sehun bergetar pelan di dalam saku celananya. Sehun segera merogoh ke dalam saku celananya dan segera mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Dilihatnya sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Yifan.

**From: Yifan**

**Mengkhawatirkan Jongin? Tenang saja, dia sudah aman bersamaku. Tugasmu hanyalah menjinakkan Granny.**

Sehun tersenyum samar, namun raut wajahnya tak dapat terbaca.

―

"Bagaimana? Kau menikmati jalan-jalannya bersama _guide_ yang satu ini?" Yifan bergurau sambil menoleh dan menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terusik dipandangi seperti itu oleh Yifan. Jongin justru semakin asyik menikmati es krim yang baru saja dibelikan Yifan untuknya―es krim rasa coklat favoritnya. "Tentu saja. _Tour_ ini terasa menyenangkan. Apalagi, aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun," balas Jongin dengan candaan pula.

Yifan tertawa pelan. "Siapa bilang, ini gratis? Kau harus tetap memberikan imbalan padaku." Yifan masih tertawa.

Jongin menoleh cepat ke arah calon kakak iparnya itu. "Eh? Yah! Kau pelit sekali pada calon adik iparmu ini, Hyung!" protes Jongin tak suka―tentu saja, ini hanyalah gurauan.

Yifan menghentikan tawanya, lalu tersenyum bijak. "Dengar, aku hanya minta imbalan satu hal."

Kedua bola mata Jongin membulat dan kelopaknya berkedip lucu. "Apa?"

"Tetaplah bertahan di sisi Sehun." Yifan kedengaran mulai serius.

Jongin menghela nafas, lalu membuang mukanya ke sisi kanannya―terlihat pemandangan menara Eiffel yang menjadi kebanggaan warga Paris. Ia sudah cukup senang karena Yifan bersedia menemaninya dan itu cukup menghiburnya―membuatnya terlupa sejenak akan masalahnya dengan Sehun dan Granny. Dan kini, pria dewasa itu justru mengingatkannya kembali pada masalah itu. "Bisakah kau tidak membahas Sehun lagi, Hyung? Aku sedang malas membicarakannya."

Yifan menatap Jongin tak berkedip.

Jongin balas menatap Yifan―menunjukkan tatapan memelasnya yang selalu berhasil membuat Sehun luluh. "_Please_?"

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Yifan mengangkat bahunya cuek. Ia tahu sepertinya Jongin hanya sedang ingin menenangkan hati dan pikirannya―rehat sejenak dari masalahnya dan mencoba mencari kesenangan yang lain. "Tapi, aku harap kau mencatatnya baik-baik, Jongin," tambah Yifan lagi. Yifan membuang nafas keras-keras. Kepalanya mendongak menatap ke arah langit malam yang tak berbintang. "Aku tahu, kau adalah orang yang baik―meski kita baru akrab selama satu jam. Tapi dari cerita-cerita yang kudengar dari Sehun―ditambah aku sudah berkenalan denganmu secara langsung hari ini, aku bisa menyimpulkan hal itu."

Jongin menatap Yifan takjub.

Yifan menoleh ke arah Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, kaulah yang akan membuat Granny luluh. Kau hanya perlu tetap bertahan di sisi Sehun dengan segala sikapmu yang natural," tuturnya. "Kau tahu? Sesungguhnya, tak ada satupun orang yang terlihat sempurna di mata Granny. Ia selalu punya celah untuk menjelek-jelekkan siapapun."

"Tapi dia selalu membandingkanku dengan Luhan." Bibir Jongin mengerucut lucu.

Yifan tergelak. "Kau benar-benar sudah dibodohi oleh Granny. Aku pernah beberapa kali melihat Granny menghina Luhan habis-habisan karena kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang diperbuatnya," ungkap Yifan jujur.

"Eh, benarkah?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Kuberitahu ya? Menurutku, Granny tidak sepenuhnya menentang hubunganmu dengan Sehun. Ini hanya karena sifat Granny yang terlalu posesif pada cucu-cucunya―terutama Sehun."

Bibir Jongin membulat lucu.

"Kau tahu, Granny mempunyai tiga putri dan satu putra. Anak lelaki satu-satunya di keluarga Oh adalah ayah Sehun. Jadi, secara otomatis, ayah Sehun adalah satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Oh. Dan secara tidak langsung pula, Sehun juga harus dirawat dengan baik. Maka dari itu, Granny sangat posesif pada Sehun," jelas Yifan. "Dan kini, hal itu juga berimbas padaku." Yifan menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Aku dan Sehun adalah dua tipe orang yang berbeda. Jika aku si penurut, maka Sehun adalah si pemberontak. Sehun tidak suka dikekang oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh keluarganya sekalipun. Dan mungkin, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya terlepas dari kehidupan yang menurutnya membosankan ini adalah kau, Jongin."

Jongin tertunduk malu―menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona.

"Makanya, dia sangat terobsesi untuk membuat Granny menyetujui hubungan kalian agar kalian bisa segera menikah, sehingga Sehun terlepas dari keluarga Oh yang kuno ini." Yifan mendengus pelan.

Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar sindiran yang diberikan Yifan untuk keluarganya itu. "Kau kedengaran tak suka dengan keluarga Oh, Hyung," cibirnya.

"Memang," balas Yifan. "Hanya saja, aku tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Aku juga malas melakukan hal-hal aneh yang dilakukan oleh Sehun. Aku cukup menyukai posisiku saat ini―fokus bekerja dan mengurus perusahaan keluarga Oh." Yifan mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau tidak ingin mencari kekasih, Hyung?" tanya Jongin menggoda.

Yifan tertawa. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah cukup terhibur melihat pertengkaran kalian tadi siang. Kurasa, akan lebih menyenangkan menjadi penonton daripada ikut terlibat di dalamnya."

Jongin ikut-ikutan tertawa. Ada rasa malu yang muncul karena ia teringat saat ia bertengkar dengan Sehun tadi siang―tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Yifan yang sedang menyaksikan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih tersebut. "Granny tidak menyuruhmu untuk segera menikah? Bukankah harta warisan keluarga Oh akan jatuh pada siapapun yang bisa memiliki pendamping hidup terlebih dulu?"

Yifan kembali menengadahkan kepalanya. Tangannya berada di sisi tubuhnya sebagai penyangga. "Granny sempat mengenalkan beberapa wanita padaku, tapi tak ada satupun yang membuatku tertarik. Faktanya, aku lebih suka menghabiskan malamku dengan setumpuk laporan keuangan," candanya dengan mata terpejam. "Dan tentang harta warisan itu―"

Jongin mendengarkan baik-baik.

"―aku sama sekali tidak tertarik. Aku bekerja di perusahaan karena keinginanku sendiri. Bekerja adalah hobiku, jadi aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati, meski tanpa digaji sekalipun."

Jongin menatap Yifan dengan takjub. Ia tak menduga bahwa salah satu anggota keluarga Oh bisa memiliki sifat dan pemikiran seperti ini. Yifan jelas-jelas jauh berbeda dari Sehun―pria itu terlihat lebih dewasa dan bijaksana dalam menghadapi sesuatu. Yifan seperti perwujudan dari seorang kekasih idaman bagi siapapun.

Eh, tunggu.

Kenapa Jongin membanding-bandingkan Sehun dengan Yifan?

―

"Mana Jongin?" Sehun masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Yifan tanpa permisi. Ia memang sedang tergesa-gesa. Ia penasaran dengan keadaan Jongin, karena Jongin sama sekali tidak membalas pesan singkatnya atau mengangkat panggilannya―begitu pula dengan Yifan. Sehun bangun pagi-pagi sekali hari itu dan bergegas berangkat ke kantornya, karena ia tahu bahwa Yifan yang gila kerja itu pasti sudah terlebih dulu datang.

Yifan yang sedang sibuk membaca laporan keuangan bulan itu sedikit terkejut. Ia langsung menurunkan berkas-berkas yang menutupi arah pandangnya―sesungguhnya, ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa itu adalah Sehun, karena hanya Sehunlah yang berani masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu. "Hei, hei, tenanglah, Oh Sehun. Jongin baik-baik saja."

Sehun mendengus jengkel dan segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk yang disediakan di dalam ruang kerja Yifan. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang saat kekasih dan kakakku sedang bersama, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengangkat panggilanku?" Nada bicara Sehun terdengar sarkatis.

Yifan tertawa cukup keras dari kursi kerjanya. "Aku baru tahu jika Oh Sehun bisa cemburu seperti ini," godanya. Yifan bangkit dari duduknya, berinisiatif untuk duduk di samping Sehun.

Sehun mendengus pelan, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Cepat jelaskan padaku," pintanya tegas.

Yifan kembali tertawa, lalu mengacak rambut Sehun dengan gemas. "Kau masih saja begitu kekanakan. Dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini, kau berani-beraninya melangkahi kakakmu untuk menikah eh?"

"Apakah aku harus menikahi Jongin sampai aku berlumut dan menjadi bujang lapuk? Tidak, terima kasih. Kau saja yang menjadi bujang lapuk."

"Dasar anak muda, selalu saja memiliki semangat yang menggebu-gebu," cibir Yifan.

"Dasar pria tua tak laku, selalu saja menyindir anak muda sepertiku," balas Sehun sengit. "Sudahlah, berhenti basa-basinya. Jelaskan padaku bagaimana keadaan Jongin."

Yifan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memutuskan untuk mengalah. Beradu mulut dengan Sehun yang terkenal keras kepala itu memang tidak akan pernah berujung. "Jadi, semalam aku sudah tiba di hotel untuk makan malam denganmu dan Granny. Tapi aku melihat Jongin yang duduk di depan hotel dengan wajah yang sembab. Aku bisa pastikan bahwa ia baru saja bertengkar dengan Granny. Benar kan?"

Sehun menggumam pelan. Ia terkejut dengan penuturan Yifan. Wajah Jongin terlihat sembab? Apa pemuda itu menangis?

"Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya pergi saja. Hitung-hitung, aku bisa mendekatkan diri dengan Jongin."

"Kau tidak sedang berusaha merebut Jongin kan?"

"Astaga, Oh Sehun! Disuguhi wanita berdada besar saja, aku tak tertarik. Apalagi disuguhi tubuh rata bak triplek seperti milik Jongin!"

"Jongin sexy, bukan seperti triplek. Dasar tiang jemuran."

"Dasar domba albino. Kau mau mendengar ceritaku atau menyelaku sih?" Yifan memicingkan matanya jengkel ke arah Sehun.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan lagi."

"Aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan berbincang ini-itu, sampai saking asiknya, aku mengabaikan ponselku yang ternyata sudah mati. Setelah hari cukup malam, aku baru mengajaknya ke apartemenku. Dan sesampainya disana, kami langsung tidur―"

"Kau tidur bersama Jongin?" Sehun memekik heboh.

"Astaga, dengarkan dulu kalau aku sedang bicara! Kenapa kau suka sekali memotong pembicaraan orang?" Yifan pun ikut-ikutan menjerit frustasi. "Aku tidur di kamarku dan Jongin tidur di kamar tamu. Puas kau?"

Sehun mendengus sambil mengangguk samar. "Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Dimana Jongin sekarang?"

"Tentu saja di apartemenku, Bodoh!" Yifan ingin sekali menjambaki rambutnya sendiri hingga rontok dan ia pun menjadi botak. "Kehilangan Jongin membuat kapasitas otakmu menurun ya?" keluhnya lirih.

"Kehilangan Jongin membuat separuh jiwaku menghilang, Hyung." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya.

Yifan ikut berdiri. "Cih, dasar picisan."

Sehun tidak berniat menanggapi. "Aku ijin masuk ke apartemenmu. Passwordmu masih sama kan?"

―

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak di atas sofa mewah milik Yifan saat menonton acara kartun yang ditayangkan di televisi. Ia memang tidak mengerti dengan bahasa yang digunakan, tapi ia cukup terhibur dengan tingkah sang tokoh kartun. Sebuah toples berisi camilan sudah terpangku dengan manis di atas pahanya. Sesekali, ia mencomot camilan itu dan mengunyahnya dengan semangat.

Jongin sudah bangun sejak Yifan sedang menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan. Ia merasa seperti tamu yang tak tahu diri, saat ia masih asyik tidur, sementara sang tuan rumah sudah mulai beraktivitas. Namun Yifan benar-benar bisa memaklumi kondisi Jongin. Akhirnya, keduanya pun menikmati sarapan bersama. Yifan membuatkan pancake untuk mereka berdua―untung saja Yifan bisa memasak dan rasa masakannya pun lumayan enak. Ah, Yifan benar-benar seorang pendamping hidup idaman bagi siapapun.

Jongin senang melihat keributan kecil di pagi hari yang diciptakan oleh Yifan saat pria itu nampak tergesa-gesa menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya sebelum bekerja. Wajah Yifan yang panik dan bibirnya yang terus berkomat-kamit mengucapkan barang-barang yang harus dibawanya terlihat begitu lucu―benar-benar jauh berbeda dari kesehariannya yang nampak sangat berwibawa.

Dan saat pria jangkung itu benar-benar sudah siap berangkat ke kantornya, Jongin merasa bahwa ia hanya akan menikmati apartemen mewah itu seorang diri.

"Kau bisa melakukan apa saja, Adik Ipar. Asal jangan berbuat macam-macam, Sehun bisa membunuhku." Begitulah pesan Yifan tepat sebelum ia menutup pintu.

Jongin memutuskan untuk menjadi anak penurut saja. Ia duduk di depan televisi sambil menikmati camilan yang tersaji di atas meja. Ia tidak perlu merasa khawatir karena Yifan pasti sudah mengunci pintu apartemennya dan keamanan apartemen menggunakan sistem password yang kemungkinannya sangat kecil untuk dibobo oleh orang asing.

Namun ketenangan Jongin terusik saat mendengar bunyi yang menandakan bahwa seseorang telah memasukkan password keamanan apartemen dengan benar. Pria berkulit tan itu langsung menggeser posisi tubuhnya di sudut sofa dan meringkuk ketakutan. Ia ingat dan tahu bahwa Yifan pastilah sangat sibuk―jadi setidaknya, ia akan pulang pukul 5 sore, seperti karyawan kantor kebanyakan. Namun ini masih jam 11. Mungkinkah Yifan pulang untuk makan siang? Ah, tidak. Sepertinya, tidak. Lalu, siapa orang yang berada di depan sana?

CKLEK!

Jongin semakin panik. Ia memutuskan untuk turun dari sofa dan tidak membuat keributan sekecil apapun. Ia berjalan pelan menuju ke sisi kiri sofa. Ditekuknya kaki-kakinya yang jenjang, lalu dipeluknya dengan erat. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

TAP

TAP

Terdengar suara langkah sepatu.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Jika itu adalah Yifan, seharusnya pria itu mengeluarkan suara untuk memanggil namanya. Dan kenapa pula langkah kaki itu terdengar seperti sedang mengendap-endap?

TAP

TAP

Tiba-tiba saja, langkah kaki itu terhenti. Sejenak, hanya terdengar suara dari acara kartun yang baru saja ditonton oleh Jongin.

Jongin semakin gugup.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar kian mendekat.

Jongin sama sekali tak berani mengintip. Ia hanya tak ingin nyawanya terancam hanya karena bermain-main dengan penjahat. Jongin memeluk kakinya semakin erat sambi menundukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya tak henti merapalkan doa dan berharap atas keselamatannya pada Tuhan.

"Jong―"

"HUWAAA!"

"―in?"

Jongin berjingkat dari posisinya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara yang rendah. Nafasnya tak beraturan, seolah ia baru saja berlari sepanjang 10 mil. Ia mengatur nafasnya, seraya mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

Terdengar suara kekehan. "Dasar penakut."

"Sialan kau, Oh Sehun." Jongin kaget bukan main saat yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri―eh tunggu, calon mantan kekasihnya. Jongin langsung bangkit berdiri dan melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke kepala Sehun. "Kau membuatku ketakutan, Bodoh."

"Aw, aw, ampun, Sayang. Hentikan itu."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikkan seperti itu!"

"Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu bagaimana? Sexy?"

Jongin langsung mengambil toples camilan milik Yifan dan bersiap mengayunkannya ke kepala Sehun.

"E-eh, tunggu dulu." Dengan sigap, Sehun menahan tangan Jongin. "Kenapa kau menjadi beringas seperti ini sih? Siapa yang mengajarkanmu eh?"

"Naluriku sendiri yang memerintahkanku untuk melenyapkanmu sekarang juga, Oh Sehun," balas Jongin sinis. "Lepaskan tanganku dan biarkan aku membunuhmu sekarang juga, Oh Sehun!" Jongin memberontak.

Sehun tertawa kecil. Matanya yang kecil itu terlihat semakin sipit. "Biarkan kekasih tampanmu ini bicara lebih dulu, lalu kau bebas melakukan apapun padaku," bujuk Sehun.

"Cih, tampan? Akan kupastikan bahwa wajahmu tak akan lebih tampan dari Shrek setelah ini."

Sehun tersenyum simpul. Ia melonggarkan pegangannya pada tangan Jongin, lalu menariknya dengan lembut agar pria itu terduduk di atas sofa.

Jongin memilih mengalah saja, toh Sehun sudah bilang akan memberi waktu untuk menghabisinya, bukan? Pria manis itu pun duduk di atas sofa dengan wajah yang agak ditekuk.

Sehun senang karena akhirnya Jongin bisa dijinakkan. Sehun tak tahu ia harus mulai dari mana. Ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa melakukan pendekatan melalui kata-kata, meski faktanya ia sering meluluhkan Jongin dengan kata-kata. Tapi sepertinya, kemarahan Jongin kali ini tak bisa dihilangkan hanya dengan kata-kata biasanya. "Maafkan aku atas yang semalam."

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Oh Sehun." Jongin melirik terlebih dahulu ke arah Sehun sebelum menjawab. Kemudian pandangannya kembali lurus ke arah layar televisi, meski ia sama sekali tidak terfokus pada acara yang ditayangkan.

Sehun menatap Jongin dari samping.

"Berhenti meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak kau perbuat. Kau sama sekali tidak menyakitiku semalam," ucap Jongin jujur. Memang, ia memang tidak sakit hati karena Sehun, melainkan karena nenek sihir sialan itu. "Jujur saja, aku tersakiti karena ucapan nenekmu."

"Tapi aku―"

"Dan masalah apakah kau ingin membelaku atau tidak, mengejarku atau tidak, kurasa itu adalah hakmu." Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun sambil tersenyum manis―Sehun tahu ada yang salah dengan senyuman itu. "Dan setelah melihat sikapmu semalam yang seolah tak ingin berusaha mempertahankanku atau mempertahankan hubungan kita―" Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Jongin, jangan―"

"―kurasa aku sudah bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang terluka.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk kau perjuangkan dan kurasa aku harus berhenti sampai disini untuk bertahan." Jongin ingin sekali mengutuk mulutnya, mengguntingnya, lalu membuangnya ke jurang terdalam. Namun ia tak bisa. Bibirnya itu bergerak sendiri berdasar perintah otaknya―bukan hatinya. Jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, Jongin masih begitu menginginkan pria di hadapannya ini―berjuang bersama-sama, membuktikan pada Granny bahwa mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama, dan mengukir masa depan yang indah. Tapi justru kalimat itulah yang terlontar. Perpisahan.

"Kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu, Jongin. Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di posisiku." Sehun berucap lirih.

Jongin terluka saat melihat Sehun yang terkenal angkuh itu terlihat begitu rapuh di hadapannya. "Aku tahu rasanya menjadi seseorang yang hanya ingin mendapat harta keluarganya."

Sehun menatap Jongin tak percaya. "Kau masih menganggapku memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapat harta warisan itu?"

Jongin terdiam.

"Kalau aku hanya ingin mendapatkan harta warisan keluargaku, aku bisa saja menikahi Luhan saat ini juga yang jelas-jelas lebih disetujui oleh Granny. Tapi kau tahu? Sejak dulu, aku hanya melihat ke arahmu dan memperjuangkanmu di hadapan keluargaku yang menentang hubungan kita."

Pupil Jongin melebar. Ia melewatkan pemikiran itu. "S-sehun―"

"Kalau kau sudah memutuskan seperti itu, aku bisa apa?" Sehun tertawa miris―menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin kau benar. Kau bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk kuperjuangkan. Mari kita berakhir sampai disini." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya.

Jongin masih mematung, hanya kepalanya yang ikut mendongak ke atas, menatap Sehun. Lidahnya kelu. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar untuk mencegah kepergian Sehun.

"Terima kasih sudah mendampingi Oh Sehun yang haus harta ini." Sehun memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Pandangannya terarah ke sebuah foto yang tergantung di belakang sofa―potret Yifan. "Jika kau tak berhasil menjadi pendamping hidup Oh Sehun―"

Jongin masih terdiam.

"―mungkin kau bisa berhasil menjadi pendamping hidup Oh Yifan. Aku permisi dulu."

Sial.

―

"Argh! Sialan kau, Kim Jongin!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Setiap kali ia rindu dengan Jongin karena terpisahkan jarak antara Paris dan Seoul, Sehun selalu melakukan pengalihan perhatian dengan menenggelamkan diri di antara pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Namun kali ini, Jongin sudah berhasil mengambil alih pikirannya dan membuatnya sama sekali tidak terfokus. Deretan huruf dan angka yang terbaca oleh matanya justru terlihat seolah menunjukkan nama Kim Jongin dan itu membuat Sehun frustasi.

Hubungannya dengan Jongin sudah resmi berakhir. Pikiran Sehun kali ini benar-benar keruh dan ia sama sekali kehabisan akal untuk membujuk Jongin agar kembali padanya. Yah, kecuali ia bisa membuat Granny menyutujui hubungan mereka dan bersikap baik pada Jongin. Kemungkinannya pun pasti sangat kecil. Jongin bukan tipe orang yang akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Jika ia sudah memutuskan sesuatu, ia tak akan menyesalinya.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Ia ingin sekali berlari menemui Jongin dan memeluknya erat, mengklaim pria manis itu sebagai miliknya, tapi ia yakin bahwa ia tak akan pernah melihat matahari terbit keesokan harinya. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan tentang Jongin yang direbut Yifan membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Tak ada yang lebih buruk dari menjadi adik ipar dari seseorang yang kau cintai. Tragis sekali nasibnya, jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Ponsel Sehun berdering.

Sehun melirik malas ke arah ponselnya. Ia sedang tidak berkeinginan untuk bertemu atau berkomunikasi dengan siapapun sekarang. Namun saat melihat nama Granny di layar ponselnya, Sehun segera mengurungkan niatnya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Halo, Granny?"

"..."

"Aku sedang sibuk, Granny."

"..."

Sehun mendesah kecil. "Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang."

―

"Aku pulang!"

Jongin masih berada dalam posisi yang sama sejak setengah jam yang lalu―menekuk kakinya ke atas sofa dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya. Ia terdiam dan tidak terusik dengan suara Yifan.

Yifan terus melangkah menuju ruang tengah dan setengah terkejut saat mendapati Jongin yang hanya diam saja di atas sofa. "Jongin? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Yifan memastikan.

"Hn." Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman singkat.

Yifan mendesah kecil. Diletakkannya tas kerjanya di atas meja, lalu duduk di samping Jongin. "Kau kenapa? Bukankah Sehun datang kesini untuk menemuimu?"

"Hn." Lagi-lagi, Jongin hanya menggumam.

Yifan mengernyit bingung. "Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat murung? Apa kalian bertengkar?" tebak Yifan―karena terlalu hafal dengan tabiat sepasang kekasih itu yang seolah tak bisa melewatkan sehari tanpa bertengkar.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menumpukannya pada lengannya. "Bahkan lebih buruk dari itu―" Jongin menghela nafas. "―kami putus."

"Eh? Yang benar saja?" Yifan terkejut, namun masih dengan suara yang terdengar wajar.

"Ya, Hyung. Aku bukan lagi calon adik iparmu. Aku adalah mantan calon adik iparmu," balas Jongin asal.

Hal itu justru membuat Yifan tergelak sejenak. "Aku yakin, pasti telah terjadi kesalahpahaman di antara kalian." Yifan melepas jasnya, lalu menyampirkannya di sisi sofa yang kosong.

Jongin mendengus. "Kurasa begitu. Aish, mulutku ini memang terkutuku," gerutunya kesal.

Yifan membuka kancing lengannya dan menggulung bagian lengan kemejanya itu hingga siku. "Kenapa tidak mencoba meluruskannya? Kudengar Sehun ada di mansion sekarang. Aku bisa mengantarmu kesana untuk menjelaskan semuanya," tawar Yifan. Pria dewasa itu melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang dikenakannya, lalu melepasnya.

Jongin menoleh menatap Yifan sejenak. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Yifan balas menatap Jongin. Yifan mungkin tidak berpengalaman soal cinta, namun ia sudah sering bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang. Ia bisa membaca seseorang hanya melalui raut wajah atau tatapan matanya. Yifan yakin bahwa Jongin pun masih memiliki keinginan untuk mempertahankan hubungan dengan Sehun, namun egonya melarangnya. Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi dan tidak berniat ikut campur terlalu jauh pada hubungan adiknya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu." Yifan beranjak dari sofa, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur.

Jongin kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya.

"Kau sudah makan, Jongin?" Yifan berteriak dari arah dapur.

"Belum, Hyung." Jongin membalasnya dengan teriakan pula.

"Bersiaplah. Aku akan mengajakmu makan di restoran favoritku."

"E-eh?" Jongin terkejut.

Yifan kembali ke ruang tengah dengan sebuah botol mineral di tangannya. Bibirnya terlihat basah―sepertinya ia baru saja menenggak air mineral itu. "Kenapa?"

"Kau masih mau menerimaku walau aku sudah putus dari Sehun?"

Yifan tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Jongin. "Tentu saja, Kim Jongin! Bergegaslah. Aku akan mandi dulu."

―

"Aku pulang, Granny." Suara Sehun terdengar lemas. Cara berjalannya seperti seorang musafir yang perutnya kosong selama sepekan. Kakinya diseret menuju ke ruang tengah Mansion Oh yang megah.

Terdengar suara-suara dari ruang tengah. Sepertinya, Granny tidak sedang sendiri.

Sehun penasaran siapa yang sedang bersama Granny, namun otaknya sedang malas untuk diajak berpikir. Toh nama yang akan muncul di otak Sehun hanyalah nama Jongin. Tidak mungkin kan jika Granny mendadak akur dengan Jongin?

Sehun berusaha mempercepat langkahnya agar segera tiba di ruang tengah. "Granny, aku―"

"Ah, Sehun. Akhirnya, kau tiba juga." Granny sudah menoleh ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum sumringah.

Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Ada apa menyuruhku―"

"Hai, Oh Sehun!"

Bola mata Sehun nyaris saja melompat. Astaga, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan pria itu lagi?

―

"Makanlah yang pelan dan benar, Kim Jongin. Kita tidak sedang diburu waktu dan tak akan ada yang berani mengambil ayammu." Yifan menegur sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya saat menatap Jongin yang menyantap makan malamnya dengan lahap.

Jongin benar-benar terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang kesetanan saat ia menatap seekor ayam panggang utuh yang disajikan untuknya. "Mmpphh.. mmhh." Jongin seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun mulutnya sedang tersumpal oleh daging ayam.

Yifan tertawa kecil. "Kunyah dan telan dulu makananmu, Jongin. Baru bicaralah padaku," balas Yifan. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa kekasih―mantan―Sehun ini benar-benar memiliki sikap yang unik. Jongin tidak seperti orang kebanyakan yang suka menjaga image. Jongin bersikap apa adanya―tak ada yang dilebihkan atau dikurangkan. Pantas saja, Sehun sangat menyukai pria manis itu.

Jongin buru-buru menelan makanannya. "Enak sih, Hyung." Pria manis itu menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, lalu menenggak air putihnya.

Yifan hanya mengangguk samar. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling―ke arah orang-orang yang sedang menikmati makanannya dengan santai, namun tetap terlihat berkelas dengan diiringi oleh alunan musik klasik.

"Ternyata, kau tak jauh berbeda dari suadara-saudaramu ya, Hyung?"

"Ha?" Yifan menoleh cepat ke arah Jongin. "Kau bicara apa, Jongin?"

"Kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan saudaramu yang lainnya―menyukai hal-hal yang berbau formal seperti ini," komentar Jongin.

Yifan tersenyum kecil. "Dibesarkan di Prancis membuatku sangat menghargai seni dan sesuatu yang berbau klasik seperti ini," jawab Yifan. "Lagipula, aku tinggal di Paris, bukan Seoul. Disini lebih banyak restoran mewah seperti ini daripada kios-kios penjual makanan di pinggir jalan. Jadi mau tak mau, aku sering pergi ke tempat seperti ini."

Jongin mengangguk paham.

Perbincangan mereka mendadak diinterupsi dengan suara ponsel Jongin yang berdering.

"Jongin, ponselmu."

"Biarkan aku mengangkat panggilan ini, Hyung." Jongin melirik sekilas ke arah layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan nomor yang tak dikenalnya. Siapa ya? "Halo?"

"..."

"Ini siapa?"

"..."

"Astaga, Park Chanyeol! Kau ada di Paris?!"

**to be continued...**

sorry for the late update ._.

deadlinenya semakin mepet dan saya makin sibuk di sekolah. saya berharap ff ini bisa selesai tepat waktu. amin

bagaimana chapter kali ini? saya sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik dan menulis chapter yang lebih panjang hehe. semoga ini cukup memuaskan readers.

saya akan berusaha update secepat mungkin. terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkenan membaca, meninggalkan review, menekan tombol favorite dan follow. maaf saya tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian satu per satu. saya juga belum sempat membalas reviewnya ;-;

mind to leave ur review again?

xoxo,

rappicasso


End file.
